harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Seamus Finnigan
Seamus Finnigan '''(czyt. Simus Finigen', ur. 1980 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi, syn Pana i Pani Finnigan. W wieku jedenastu lat (1991 r.) dostał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Po przybyciu do szkoły został umieszczony w Gryffindorze. Był rówieśnikiem Harry'ego Pottera. W 1995 roku dołączył do Gwardii Dumbledore'a, a trzy lata później wziął udział w Bitwie o Hogwart. Biografia Wczesne życie Seamus urodził się w 1980 roku jako syn magicznej matki oraz mugolskiego ojca. Matka Seamusa powiedziała jego ojcu o tym, że jest czarodziejką dopiero po ślubie. Mugol przeżył duży szok, ale to zaakceptował. Seamus miał także kuzyna od strony matki, który nazywał się Fergus. Denerwował chłopca ciągłym teleportowaniem się obok niego po tym jak zdał egzaminy. Seamus był irlandzkiego pochodzenia. Pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie thumb|left|215px|Seamus na pierwszym roku Seamus przybył do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie 1 września 1991 roku ekspressem z Londynu. Później bez kłopotów dotarł tradycyjnie łódką do budynku szkoły. Do Wielkiej Sali pierwszoroczniaków wprowadziła Minerwa McGonagall. Seamus był zachwycony, jak reszta uczniów. Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła Finnigana do Gryffindoru. Ku radosnym okrzykom starszych Gryfonów Seamus przyszedł i usiadł przy stole swojego domu. Poznał rezydenta Gryffindoru, Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. Dziwił się jak można być ''prawie bezgłowym. Nick szybko rozwiał jego wątpliwości - przechylił swoją głowę i pokazał, że nie jest w pełni oddzielona od tułowia. Seamus był jednym z zaskoczonych pierwszoroczniaków. thumb|Seamus na lekcji zaklęć i uroków. W następnym dniu odbyła się pierwsza lekcja eliksirów Gryfonów w tym roku szkolnym. Seamus w parze z Nevillem Longbottomem miał przygotować lekarstwo na czyraki. Niedługo potem chłopcy przetopili kociołek Seamusa i rozlali eliksir. Profesor Snape kazał Finniganowi zaprowadzić Neville'a do skrzydła szpitalnego, co chłopak zrobił. thumb|left|Seamus na lekcji latania Na pierwszej lekcji latania z panią Hooch Seamus chwalił się rówieśnikom, że w czasach dzieciństwa wiele latał na miotłach. W Halloween na porannej lekcji zaklęć Seamus pracował w parze z Harrym. Ćwiczyli zaklęcia lewitacyjne. Finninganowi udało się podpalić pióro i Harry musiał schować je szybko do kapelusza. W karierze szkolnej Seamus miał wiele podobnych przypadków. Przed występem w swoim pierwszym meczu quidditcha Seamus namawiał Harry'ego do jedzenia, ponieważ musi mieć wiele sił. Jako argument podawał to, że tłuczki najczęściej są kierowane właśnie na szukających. Harry zgodził się i w tym momencie Finnigan zaczął thumb|195x195px|Seamus kibicuje Potterowi w ostatnim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznegowylewać ketchup na kiełbasę Pottera. Podczas meczu Seamus dołączył do Rona, Hermiony, Neville'a i Deana i razem kibicowali młodemu szukającemu. Finnigan był zachwycony akrobacjami powietrznymi Harry'ego, które wykonywał, aby utrzymać się na miotle. Seamus wyjechał do rodziców na Boże Narodzenie. Na ten czas pożyczył szachy czarodziejów Harry'emu, aby ten mógł nauczyć się wreszcie grać. Po przerwie świątecznej powrócił do Hogwartu. Kiedy Neville przyszedł do Wieży Gryffindoru ze sklejonymi nogami Seamus był jednym z tych, którzy się z tego śmiali. Drugi rok 1 września 1992 roku Seamus wsiadł do Ekspresu Hogwart-Londyn i w ten sposób dotarł do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Kiedy Harry Potter i Ron Weasley przybyli do szkoły latającym fordem anglią Seamus był jednym z tych uczniów, którzy gratulowali chłopakom. thumb|left|245px|Seamus i [[Neville Longbottom w klasie obrony przed czarną magią]] Podczas pierwszej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią Gilderoy Lockhart przyniósł do sali chochliki kornwalijskie. Seamus spytał się czy te stworzenia są groźne. Profesor nie odpowiedział. Stwierdził, że klasa powinna sama to sprawdzić i wypuścił zwierzątka z klatki. Chochliki wywołały chaos w klasie. Seamus był jednym z tych, którzy przez cały czas stali pod drzwiami i wybiegli z sali zaraz po dzwonku. Seamus raz uczestniczył w Klubie Pojedynków. Przydzielono go wtedy do pary z Ronem Weasley'em. Ćwiczenia zostały jednak przerwane złą reakcją zepsutej różdżki Rona. W rezultacie nieprawidłowego zaklęcia Seamus padł na ziemię, a Ron zaczął pomagać mu wstawać przepraszając. Później Finnigan razem z innymi obecnymi w Klubie dowiedział się, że Harry potrafi rozmawiać z wężami. Trzeci rok thumb|Seamus na trzecim roku Kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem trzeciego roku, Seamus razem z Deanem Thomasem oglądał Błyskawicę w sklepie z markowym sprzętem do quidditcha na Ulicy Pokątnej. Chłopcy kupili wtedy także wszystko potrzebne do rozpoczęcia trzeciego roku w Hogwarcie. Na swojej pierwszej lekcji wróżbiarstwa z profesor Sybillą Trelawney klasa wróżyła z fusów. Nauczycielka przepowiedziała Harry'emu Potterowi śmierć, ponieważ stwierdziła, że wzór z fusów w filiżance Harry'ego przypomina ponuraka, omen śmierci. Klasa zaczęła dyskusję na ten temat. Seamus powiedział, że według niego fusy przechylone w prawo nie przypominają ponuraka, a przechylone w lewo nasuwają na myśl raczej osła. Na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów w tym roku szkolnym Finnigan powiedział Harry'emu i Ronowi, że Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu i widziany był niedaleko Hogwartu. Mówi, że dużego czarnego psa widziała mugolska kobieta. Oprócz tego informuje także o tym, że Ministerstwo Magii powołało gorącą linię, która miała służyć do szybkiego poinformowania o aktualnym stanie zbiega. Na pierwszej lekcjii obrony przed czarną magią z Remusem Lupinem uczniowie musieli zmierzyć się z boginem. Bogin Seamusa przybrał postać szyszymory. Kiedy zaczęła krzyczeć chłopak rzucił zaklęcie Riddiculus a wtedy zjawa straciła głos. Finnigan zdobył pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. thumb|left|243px|Saemus opowiadający Gryfonom o Syriuszu BlackuW Halloween Seamus był pierwszy raz w Hogsmeade i zrobił tam zakupy. Po powrocie do zamku dowiedział się, że Gruba Dama została napadnięta przez Syriusza Blacka. Razem z innymi uczniami Hogwartu musiał spędzić noc w Wielkiej Sali. Seamusowi jak i reszcie Gryfonów przeszkadzał nowy strażnik wieży Gryffindor - Sir Cadogan. Kiedy chłopak spytał się Percy'ego Weasleya o powód wybrania tego kandydata, ten mu odpowiedział, że więcej ochotników nie było. Seamus wyjechał do domu na Boże Narodzenie jak większość uczniów Hogwartu. Po powrocie był zachwycony anonimowym prezentem Harry'ego Pottera - Błyskawicą. Był jednym ze strażników, kiedy Potter szedł na swój pierwszy mecz z nową miotłą. Kiedy profesor Remus Lupin z powodu tego, że był wilkołakiem zrezygnował ze swojego stanowiska Seamus był jednym z tych, którzy byli tym faktem zasmuceni. Czwarty rok thumb|239px|Seamus obserwuje przebieg drugiego zadania Turnieju TrójmagicznegoSeamus razem ze swoją matką i Deanem Thomasem pojechał na finał Mistrzostw Świat w Quidditchu w Wielkiej Brytanii, który rozegrał się między Irlandią a Bułgarią. Finnigan kibicował oczywiście swojej ojczyźnie, czyli Irlandii. Razem z matką ozdobił swój namiot koniczynami, symbolem drużyny. Na campingu spotkał Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę i podszedł do nich, aby upewnić się czy oni także kibicują Irlandii. Przyjaciele zapewnili Seamusa, że wspierają jego kraj. Przypuszczalnie Finnigan był zachwycony, że Irlandia wygrała. Na początku czwartego roku szkolnego Finnigan nadal chodził w irlandzkiej rozecie wykrzykującej nazwiska ścigających irlandzkiej narodowej drużyny quidditcha, ale już bardzo słabo z powodu słabnięcia czaru rzuconego na tę rozetę. Na pierwszej lekcji zielarstwa w roku Seamus musiał zbierać ropę z czyrakobulwythumb|left|[[Gabrielle Delacour i Seamus]] dla profesor Pomony Sprout. Na kolejnej lekcji - opiece na magicznymi stworzeniami z Rubeusem Hagridem musiał opiekować się sklątkami tylnowybuchowymi. Kiedy Czara Ognia wyrzuciła imię Harry'ego Pottera Seamus był wśród uczniów, którzy myśleli, że Harry użył jakiegoś podstępu aby wystartować w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Seamus był obecny na balandze po pierwszym zadaniu - sugerował, że wycie jaja oznacza, że Harry będzie musiał zmierzyć się z szyszymorą. Na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy Seamus poszedł z Lavender Brown. Piąty rok W swoim pierwszym dniu w szkole już pierwszego dnia Seamus pokłócił się z Harrym i Ronem. Podobnie jak matka wierzył we wszystko co napisał Prorok Codzienny. Finnigan nie ufał Potterowi, uważał go za szaleńca i pomyleńca. Awantura rozwinęła się do tego stopnia, że Ron groził Seamusowi szlabanem. Finnigan nie zgodził się na uczestnictwo w Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Po artykule, który ukazał się w Żonglerze na temat powrotu Voldemorta Seamus przeprosił Harry'ego za swoje zachowanie i zapewnił go, że teraz wierzy mu. Ponadto wysłał kopię artykułu do swojej matki. Po przerwie świątecznej Seamus pierwszy raz uczestniczył w spotkaniu GD. W 1996 roku Seamus zdał SUMy. Szósty rok thumb|Seamus podczas wybierania członków drużyny GryfonówNa szóstym roku Seamus próbował się dostać do drużyny quidditcha Gryffindoru, której kapitanem był Harry. Starał się o pozycję ścigającego. Jednak nie udał mu się ten wyczyn. Byli lepsi Gryfoni od niego. Kiedy Katie Bell trafiła do Szpitala Świętego Munga Finnigan chciał awansować do drużyny jako rezerwowy, ale Harry stwierdził, że lepiej spisze się Dean Thomas. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a, Seamus sprzeciwił się swojej matce, która chciała go jak najszybciej zabrać ze szkoły, gdyż chciał wziąć udział w pogrzebie. Siódmy rok Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Horkruksów Voldemorta, Seamus wrócił do Hogwartu. Dyrektorem w tym czasie został Severus Snape, natomiast Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i Mugoloznawstwa, nauczali Śmierciożercy (odpowiednio Amycus i Alecto Carrow). Członkowie GD, aby ratować swoje życie, zostali zmuszeni do ukrycia się w Pokoju Życzeń. Nie umarli z głodu tylko dlatego, że okazało się, iż w Pokoju Życzeń znajduje się sekretny tunel, prowadzący do Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem. Seamus, jak wielu innych członków GD, odczuł skutki przebywania w Pokoju Życzeń. Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona wrócili do Hogwartu, w poszukiwaniu Diademu Ravenclaw, Harry nie poznał Seamusa, dopóki ten się nie odezwał. Było to spowodowane tym, że twarz Seamusa była posiniaczona. Bitwa o Hogwart thumb|left|174px|Seamus podczas Bitwy o HogwartSeamus walczył w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart. Razem z Luną Lovegood oraz Ernie Macmillanem uratował Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę przed setkami dementorów, którzy ich zaatakowali. Seamus, Luna i Ernie w samą porę wysłali swoje Patronusy. Patronusem Seamusa był lis. Seamus razem z innymi uczniami oglądali jak Hagrid niesie martwe ciało Harry'ego Pottera. Kiedy później na nowo rozgorzała walka między Śmierciożercami a obrońcami Hogwartu Harry w ostatniej chwili uratował życie Seamusa odbijając zaklęcie Avada Kedavra, które leciało w kierunku jego i Hanny Abbott. Seamus Finnigan przeżył bitwę. Nie wiadomo jak się ułożyło jego życie po wojnie. Wygląd Seamus miał piaskowe włosy, nosił czerwono-złoty krawat i czarną szatę ucznia Hogwartu. Jego mundur szkolny zawsze był zaniedbany i niechlujny. W ostatnim roku był tak posiniaczony przez Carrowów, że Harry poznał go dopiero po irlandzkim akcencie. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności *'thumbPojedynkowanie się' - Seamus przeżył Bitwę o Hogwart tocząc wiele pojedynków z Śmierciożercami. *'Patronus' - Finnigan był w stanie wyczarować Patronusa, którym w jego przypadku był lis. Umiejętność tą nabył na spotkaniach GD. *'Latanie' - Seamus dobrze latał na miotle, na swoim szóstym roku kandydował do domowej drużyny quidditcha Gryffindoru, ale nie przeszedł tych kwalifikacji. Chciał być ścigającym. *'Pirotechnika' - nie była to gałąź magii, ale Seamus był wykwalifikowany w tworzeniu magicznych wybuchów i ekspozji. Umiejętność ta była najbardziej przydatna w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart, kiedy Minerwa McGonagall kazała Cho Chang oraz Neville'owi Longbottomowi z pomocą Seamusa wysadzić most na terenie Hogwartu. *'Transmutacja, obrona przed czarną magią, Zaklęcia i uroki' - przedmioty, z których Seamus zaliczył SUMy. Relacje Rodzice Seamus wydaje się mieć bardzo dobre stosunki z rodziną w szczególności z magiczną matką. Był razem z nią na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku, kiedy to Irlandia grała z Bułgarią w finale. Jednym z głównych powodów nieufności Seamusa wobec Harry'ego po powrocie Voldemorta, była wiara matki Finnigana w słowa napisane w Proroku Codziennym. Finnigan jednak w końcu przekonał się o prawdzie o powrocie Voldemorta. Pokłócił się z matką w 1997 roku, kiedy ta kazała mu jak najszybciej powrócić do domu po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a. Seamus jednak uparł się i został na pogrzebie. Dean Thomas thumb|left|229px|Dean Thomas Dean był najlepszym kolegą szkolnym Seamusa. Dzielili to samo dormitorium. Poznali się już na pierwszym roku nauki. Thomas był razem z Seamusem na finale Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku. Seamus był niezadowolony, kiedy Dean został ścigającym Gryfonów po kontuzji Katie Bell. Uważał, że to on lepiej nadaje się na to stanowisko. Na siódmym roku Dean Thomas nie mógł wrócić do Hogwartu przez swoje mugolskie pochodzenie. Finnigan był bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył przyjaciela podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Podbiegł do niego i go uścinął. Angielski Seamusa thumb Przykłady kaleczenia języka angielskiego przez Seamusa: * Me cousin Fergus does it just to annoy me - Me zamiast My (typowe też dla londyńskiego Cockneya) * Me mam didn't want me to come back. - Me mam, czyli My mum Ciekawostką jest też wymowa imienia Seamusa - w Angli wymawia się je Szejmas. Ciekawostki * Profesor Cuthbert Binns przekręcał nazwiska swoich uczniów. Do Seamusa mówił O'Flaherty. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * ''Pottermore '' en:Seamus Finnigan de:Seamus Finnigan fr:Seamus Finnigan it:Seamus Finnigan ru:Симус Финниган nl:Simon Filister sh:Šejmus Finigan ja:シェーマス・フィネガン Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Rodzina Finnigan Kategoria:Irlandczycy